Time for Lightspeed
Time for Lightspeed is the fourth team-up in the Power Rangers franchise and the thirty-third episode of Power Rangers Time Force. The episode involves a revived Vypra joining forces with Ransik to revive a group of "Super Demons". To stop the new threat, Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, reunites the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers as they join forces with the Time Force Rangers. Primary Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira Minor Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Dana Mitchell (morphed voice) *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Ron Rogge as Quarganon Notes *This is the first time that both teams were aided by their sixth members (Titanium and Quantum Ranger), and predated the Sentai crossovers in that regard (the first Sentai crossover to do this is Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger). *Even though this episode doesn't use Sentai footage, BoriPierre's costume from Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive was used for Quarganon. *Although Captain Mitchell does not appear in the team-up, Ron Roggé still contributes to it as the voice of Quarganon. *Dana's morphed dialogue is provided by Catherine Sutherland as Alison MacInnis was ill at the time of ADR filming. *At the end of the episode, the Time Force Rangers give their Time Force uniforms to the Lightspeed Rangers as a gift. Two things to note are: One, Wes technically never had a uniform, and no extra items seemed to have been brought along when the rangers came from the future, other than the morphers and Circuit. Secondly, in "The End of Time", the Rangers are seen in their Time Force uniforms. It seems the Lightspeed Rangers didnt keep them and brought them back, off-screen. This has yet to be confirmed. *Shannon Welles was credited as reprising her role of Grandma Winslow from "The Fifth Crystal". Whether it was a casting error or she appeared in a deleted scene hasn't been specified. *They do not say how Ryan was contacted, though it could be assumed that Dana contacted him. It also does not say how Eric knew or met up with Ryan. It is also possible that Ryan knew of Eric through Lightspeed. *Vypra is seen wearing demonic contact lens which were not present during the the entire run of Lightspeed Rescue. She gained these new eyes after being resurrected. *This episode marks the final unmorphed appearances of Joel, Chad, Kelsey, and Ryan (with the exception of clips from Dino Thunder's "Legacy of Power"). Carter would return in Wild Force's "Forever Red", while Dana is set to return alongside Carter in Super Megaforce. *This is the first teamup episode that features more rangers than its Sentai equivalent, mostly because of the existence of the Titanium Ranger. Errors *It is never explained how Vypra has a grave or a body, as she had been absorbed by Queen Bansheera and there was no-one left to bury her in the first place. ** It is also unknown how her Vyprari appears as it was seen being destroyed in "Web War". *It's odd how Vypra knew where to find Ransik since she just woke up from her grave. It is quite possible that her form allowed her to track nearby energy, though this was never confirmed. *Wes gives Carter a Time Force jacket, despite not actually owning one. See Also (Quarganon costume) Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Time Force